The ladder sections of portable scaffolds have normally been constructed from metal members, often aluminum tubes, which are welded, riveted, bolted or otherwise fastened at their joints. Metal scaffolds present a danger to workers thereon who are using electric tools or working with or adjacent electric wiring. This danger can be reduced if the support members are plastic, particularly those adjacent the ground. However, the durability, it is preferred to have the rungs of the ladder sections made of aluminum tubes in locations where they will frequently be engaged by snap hooks or the hooks on the ends of work platforms.
Use of plastic tubes for the support rails or posts and braces requires special fittings to connect with the rails and other parts, particularly if adhesive is to be used rather than fasteners.